Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?
by GuduFedefics
Summary: OS - Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de l'Ultimate Opportunist quand il monte sur le ring pour un de ses habituels coups bas ? Edge


**Premier OS Wrestling, parce que quand j'ai vu cette vidéo, je me suis posée beaucoup de questions. Et notamment, comment un catcheur de talent se retrouve, après dix ans de carrière à faire le guignol sur un ring ? Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière le masque ? A quoi pense-t-il quand la musique démarre ?**

**Par pitié, laisser moi fantasmer sur ce qu'il « pourrait » être !**

**Playlist : **

- _Three Wishes_, par The Pierces

- _Blackout_, par Muse

***************

"**Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! "**

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!_

Mine sombre et lunettes noires vissées sur le nez, la superstar du catch américain, the Rated " R " superstar, remontait l'allée centrale. Cette fois son pas était incertain. Il montait au bucher. C'était le jeu. Mais aujourd'hui, le jeu ne l'amusait pas. Si seulement ils avaient su que son air lugubre de circonstance était plus que de la comédie. Jamais il n'avait aussi douloureusement interprété son rôle.

L'enfoiré de la WWE. C'était ça son boulot. Il s'y était fait, et finalement, il l'aimait bien. C'était tellement plus intéressant de jouer les salauds. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec celle d'un Cena ou d'un Orton. Trop lisse, trop sage, trop gentil. De ceux sur lesquels on glisse et dont on ne se souvient pas. La foule le huait, mais au moins il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il ne l'avait pas choisi, mais c'était ainsi. Il fallait bien tenter de voir le verre à moitié plein pour supporter de monter sur le ring sous les insultes semaine après semaine.

Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Ce qu'il allait faire le répugnait d'avance. Il s'était opposé au scénario dès le début, mais qu'importaient les scrupules d'un catcheur face au taux d'audience ? Il s'était donc plié aux exigences de la compagnie et avait joué la comédie depuis un an, malgré le dégout que lui inspirait la situation dans laquelle on _les_ avait mis tous les deux.

Sous l'habituelle musique tonitruante annonçant son entrée, il s'arrêta aux pieds des marches menant au ring.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! _

Lentement, il ôta et plia ses lunettes. Il leva les yeux vers la femme qui l'attendait, nerveuse, au centre du ring. Le bruit assourdissant du public vomissant sa haine lui parvint alors aux oreilles comme une gifle.

Son discours, il le connaissait par cœur. Ensembles, ils avaient répété la scène plusieurs fois. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux.

" Ca n'est qu'un rôle Adam ! " Lui avait-elle dit quelques heures plus tôt pour tenter d'estomper ses scrupules.

" Je sais Vickie, mais ça me débecte de devoir t'humilier en public " Avait-il rétorqué. " Tu ne mérites pas d'être trainée plus bas que terre comme ça ! Ca va être la curée. Tout le monde va s'en donner à cœur joie, tu le sais ça ? "

" Je le sais parfaitement, mais ça fait partie du boulot ".

L'argument était imparable. C'était en effet une partie du boulot.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! _

Il gravit les trois marches le séparant du ring où serait, d'ici quelques minutes, sacrifiée la réputation d'une femme sur l'autel de l'audimat. Et quelle femme ! Il l'aimait bien. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais c'était une femme de cœur. Respectable et droite. Elle avait un bon fond. Elle n'avait simplement pas eu beaucoup de chance dans la vie. On ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Ca correspondait tellement au personnage de l' " Ultimate Opportunist " d'épouser une femme par intérêt … Alors, un mariage de mascarade avait été intégré au script. Pour le " show ". Maintenant que le sujet était essoufflé, il fallait passer à autre chose, et relancer l'intérêt des téléspectateurs. Quoi de mieux qu'un divorce grandiloquent ? Aussi faux que l'avait été le mariage, mais qu'importait ? En prenant le public à témoin, il aurait de quoi s'amuser. Un ex-mari odieux et une ex-femme hystérique. Haine, ridicule et voyeurisme. Faire oublier aux gens la médiocrité de leur existence, en se roulant dans la fange. Succès garanti ! C'était donc à lui qu'incombait la tache d'infliger à sa " fausse " épouse le coup de grâce : L'humiliation devant des millions de spectateurs.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?!_

Il passa les cordes et s'avança vers elle. Les hurlements du public se firent alors assourdissants. Emplissant l'espace. Tournant autour de lui. Pénétrant chaque cellule de son corps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! _

Une sensation de nausée lui retourna le ventre. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il inspira une longue bouffée de l'air vicié et malsain planant dans la salle. Faire le vide dans son esprit à tout prix.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?! _

Il fit taire Adam, et sous les cris de la foule, Edge s'élança dans le plus mauvais film de sa carrière :

" Vickie … Vickie, last night I said some things on the moment, some disrespectful things that I never should have said, so tonight I wanted to come out here and I wanted to make things right, I wanna do apologize … wait, you see, then a funny thing happened Vickie : You quit ! Which means that I don't need you apologize and I don't need to continue with this marriage …"


End file.
